Gilmore Girls Season 8
by toxictori
Summary: It's not over. It never was. Loads of LL and R? hmmm you didnt see HIM coming BACK into the picture ]
1. Surprises and Advil

**Chapter 1: Surprises and Advil**

* * *

Lorelai quietly sat alone on the bed in Rory's room. She looked around at all the pictures of her and Rory when she was little. A single tear ran down Lorelai's face as she leaned into her pillows.

Her little girl was gone.

That wasn't it though. Rory hadn't been a little girl for a long time. Even when she _was_ a little girl she never acted like one.

Lorelai stood up and slowly walked over to Rory's closet and peered inside. She was looking for an extra sweater to wear but instead stumbled upon four boxes each labeled something different.

Dean.

Jesse.

Harvard.

Logan.

Lorelai burst out crying as she read each box. They were the four major parts of Rory's life that Lorelai had been with her. Now as Rory started a new chapter of her life Lorelai felt a wave of sadness as she knew she wouldn't be there with her.

She slowly backed away and looked over to a half empty box in the corner labeled Yale.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Lorelai wiped the running mascara from her face and hurried to the door.

Luke stood in the doorway with a giant box.

"Um..hi," she said tiredly. Luke pulled her over to the sofa with his free arm.

"Sit down." He instructed. She did as she was told.

"Now I figured that you would be feeling like crap right now so I brought you a few burgers with extra ketchup, because I know you like them like that, for God knows what reason, and I have some Advil for the headache you'll get after eating the Devil's meat and then …"

Luke kept on talking but Lorelai wasn't really listening. She smiled at him. He cared about her. That's all she needed to know.

"- and then some chocolate to –

"Luke," she said softly. Luke looked down to her.

"Thank you," she said with a weary smile. Luke bent over and hugged her.

"I don't like seeing you sad," he said calmly.

Rory sat on the plane staring out the window. She was too dazed to read her book. It had all happened to fast. The graduation, the job, the party – it was to soon. She sighed as she thought about Stars Hollow, her mom, Yale…Logan.

Logan.

She missed him already. She missed waking up next to him and just simply being with him.

She decided to do some work on her laptop.

YOU'VE GOT MAIL.

Rory scrolled down to the flashing icon telling her to check her mail.

FROM: RORY!!! I have a problem. All the people here are so retarded! It's like "how could you even possibly get in here?!" Now I don't know if I should lay low and linger with the pathetic lowlifes, or move my way too the top pushing everybody onto the floor of failure. I'm leaning towards the second option, but I'm asking for your opinion since you have once pushed someone out from the top of the food chain all the way to the bottom. (Incase you didn't get that I'm talking about me…not that I'm holding that against you or anything.) Please contact me with your thought immediately!

-Paris

Rory laughed at Paris's letter. As soon as she exited out of her email another YOU'VE GOT MAIL popped up.

Rory sighed as she opened the link. Her expression quickly changed as she read her email.

Hey Rory, I know I haven't talked to you in a while but I heard from Luke that you were going to Iowa on some campaign thing. Just so happens I'm staying there for the summer to do a book signing. I hope I can see you soon.

- Jesse.

* * *

Hape you all like it D 


	2. By George I Think They Got It

**Chapter 2: By George I Think They Got It!**

* * *

Lorelai woke up to Luke sitting right next to her on the sofa. Her head was resting on his side, while his arm was around her. She glanced at the clock beside the TV. 3:44 AM.

Luke had stayed with her the whole night, just to make sure she was OK. Images of last night slowly came into play. Luke in the doorway. Luke with the Advil. Lorelai and Luke with the I Love Lucy Marathon.

A small smile danced upon her face and she looked up to see a sleeping Luke. She snuggled back down into his arm.

"You're my hero Luke Danes," she said tiredly before falling back into a long, peaceful sleep.

Rory laid awake in her hotel bed staring at the clock. It was 8:00 in the morning. That meant in Stars Hollow it would be 7. Lorelai wouldn't be up by now. She had overheard her telling Sookie at her party that she was going to take this whole week off from the Inn. Rory sighed as she realized she would have to wait a few hours before calling her mom.

However, someone else she knew would be up right now.

She raced to her cell phone and held it in her hand gently. With shaking hands she slowly dialed his number.

"Hello?" said a voice on the other end. Rory could hear people shouting in the background and high music playing.

"Um…hi Logan," she said meekly. She quickly ran back over to her bed and sat there waiting for him to answer.

"Ace? Is everything all right? Isn't it like 6 in the morning there or something?"

"Actually I'm not in Stars Hollow right now, I'm in Iowa and here it's 8 in the morning. I got a job covering the campaign on an online magazine."

Rory bit her pinky nail through the extremely long pause.

"So, not to sound blunt, but you called me 8 AM your time 5 AM mine, to tell me you're in Iowa covering a campaign?"

Rory's eyes slowly welled up with hot tears.

"I just…" she began. Logan cut her off.

"I'm sorry Ace. It's over," Logan said before hanging up.

Lorelai woke up again, this time without Luke. She got up slowly and shook her hair out.

"Luke?" she called out groggily and she made her way to the kitchen. Paulanka (is that how you spell his name?) waddled besides her.

She walked into see a huge pot on coffee on the stove, along with a giant vanilla crème donut with a note next to it.

Lorelai took a big messy bite out of the donut as she read the note.

Hey Lorelai

I'm sorry I just left like that. Caesar called me and said he was having trouble with one of the stoves. I hope you slept OK.

-Luke

* * *

Ok my 1st chapter sucked and this one probably did too. Sorry this one was short too...reviews would be just peachy 


End file.
